


Not Paying Attention

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-17
Updated: 2003-05-17
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: Simon keeps getting distracted. Mal has a point to make.





	Not Paying Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

 

Not Paying Attention

## Not Paying Attention

### by skripka

Warnings: Simon says "hell" twice. And some other curse, just imagine it! Oh, and there's sex. Archive: Drink and Enjoy! I just want to know about it. Disclaimers: As much as I might wish otherwise, everyone in this story belongs to a certain Mr. Whedon. He's very kind, and lets me play occasionally. 

* * *

Good deities above, the girl is quick! Thanks to sffan for the amazing beta job! 

* * *

Simon stared out at the dusty world, arms crossed, halfway leaning on the ramp's support strut. He already hated it. He was never allowed off-ship on planets that had decent facilities, only on these barely livable settlements. Of course he knew the reasons, even agreed with them, but it was still annoying. Hell, if it weren't for the whole fact he was a fugitive living on a smuggling ship, he would be bored out of his skull even more than he already was. 

A light brush of fingers touched the small of his back, and he jumped. 

"Doc, you gotta be more relaxed." Mal was standing beside him, a slight smile on his face, eyes squinted against the bright light. "People might think you're guilty, or some such." 

"Sorry, didn't mean to interfere with today's crime." Automatically retreating into sarcastic mode, Simon stared hard at the captain. Mal was wearing his blue shirt today, the one which brought out the blue in his eyes. Of course, the rest of the ensemble was all too predictable: suspenders and oh-so-tight brown pants. 

Mal's lips tilted even more as he glanced at Simon. "The difference is I don't act like I got stuff to hide." 

"Remind me to take lessons from you then." 

Zoe and Jayne joined them. "Nice rock," Jayne grunted, gloved hand shading his face. 

"Ready, sir?" was Zoe's contribution. 

"Always." Mal laid his arm over Simon's shoulder. Come on, Doc, we got a job to do." 

* * *

A short time later the four of them were sitting in what passed for the social scene in this place. Simon was sitting as far away from Mal as he could get, dwarfed by the mercenary's body and Zoe's stoicism. Unfortunately, this placed him in the position of looking directly at the captain. 

The biggest problem, Simon decided, over his mug of semi-potable "beer," was that he was inordinately attracted to his captain. Not that the man wasn't attractive, or even, he had to admit, sexy as hell, but it was inappropriate. It didn't help that the man was always in his space, always touching him. Like earlier today. The lower back and shoulders were awfully intimate touches for two people who weren't, well, intimate. 

And even less help was the fact that Simon was starting to feel the lack of companionship keenly. It had been a while since he had had to go without intimate contact for such a long time. Even during his residency, there had been opportunities enough. And, lately, every time boredom struck, his mind would start wandering, and invariably, it would turn to sex. It had been way too long. 

Simon shifted a bit uncomfortably, causing his crewmates to glance at him, and bringing him down to reality. Apparently, their contact had been made, and Mal was in the midst of finalizing the deal. 

"So, Mr. Black, we'll come by and pick up the cargo first thing in the morning." Mal stood, and shook hands with the client, a tall, thin, dark haired man. 

"So glad you've got the personnel needed. Hard to find a crew with that mix this far out." 

Mal threw a glance in Simon's direction. "Yeah, he's a pretty good doctor, even if he gets a mite distracted easily." Simon flushed, a bit belligerently. Now he knew why he had been brought along on this jaunt, and was starting to wonder what he had been volunteered for. 

Jayne stood, rapidly, almost causing a cool breeze, and asked, "So, we gotta stay for the night?" Mal looked at him, quizzically. "This means we get some shore time, right?" The mercenary was almost asking politely, but Simon could feel the anticipation in the man's stance. 

Sighing, Mal acquiesced. "Just don't get into trouble, Jayne, cause I ain't bailing you out." Jayne grinned. "Also, you'd better be at the boat by 0600 to help load the cargo. I got no qualms 'bout leaving you behind." 

"Sure thing, Mal!" Jayne threw over his shoulder, as he jogged off towards the bar. Simon stood up with Zoe. 

"Zoe, you got a problem with heading back to the ship to let the others know?" Mal asked his first. 

She shook her head, "Not at all, sir." 

"Good, cause I got a few things I wanna discuss with Simon. I promise we'll be back in plenty of time for you and Wash to get off the boat your own selves." 

Zoe's grin lit up her face. "Mighty generous of you, sir." 

Mal looked vaguely offended. "What are you implying there, Zoe?" 

"Nothing at all, sir. See you back at the ship." Zoe spun, and left the room, leaving Simon standing with Mal in the dank light of the bar. Mal shook a few credits out of his pouch onto the table, and gestured for Simon to follow him. 

While Simon stumbled around the tables, his mind raced to see if he could recall any snippets of the conversation with their new client. Was there something about cryo-chambers? Livestock? 

They stepped into the early dusk, and Mal took off down the street, away from the docks, laying his hand on Simon's upper arm to guide him. The fingers felt warm through Simon's shirt, and he leaned into the touch for the barest second before recovering his equilibrium. 

"So, Doc, you got no problems with monitoring the cryo-chambers?" 

Simon breathed out silently, grateful for the information. "No, Captain." 

"Good. Cause I'd hate to lose this job because you were too distractible." This time, Simon did blush. "What were you thinking about so hard, anyway?" 

Embarrassingly, Simon's face grew even hotter. "Really, nothing, Captain," he stuttered. 

"Hmm." Mal pursed his lips. "Some mighty tough nothing, by the looks of it." 

Simon changed the subject quickly, before he burst into flame. "Captain, where are we going?" 

"Wanted to find a clear space, see if I could catch the sunset planetside for once." Mal steered the two of them down a side street. "I believe west would be this way." 

"Are you sure this planet spins in that direction?" Simon was thinking hard. How many settlements had been founded on the backward moons? 

"Gonna find out soon enough." Mal grinned at the younger man, as they exited onto another major street, and almost into an Alliance patrol. 

Thinking quickly, Mal transferred his arm completely around Simon's shoulders, pushing his head down by tousling his hair with the other hand. 

"Ow!" Simon tensed, fighting his instincts to run. Fortunately, Mal's grip was firm, and he was able to guide Simon away from the Feds, even though they glanced up at his shout. 

"Chip! We gotta stop meeting like this!" the Captain was a bit overenthusiastic, perhaps, but Simon guessed that the two of them appeared like two old buddies who had run into each other on the street. 

"Yeah, umm, Steve," Improvising was hard, Simon decided. "If only because you keep bruising my scalp!" He glared at Mal, who had a twinkle of amusement in his eyes, and perhaps a glint of something else? Simon resolved not to overanalyze anything as he was manhandled into another dim side street. 

Mal pulled Simon into a nearby alcove, pressing his body up against Simon's. Simon closed his eyes in mortification, and tried not to feel the lean musculature or smell the heady, musky scent that wafted off Mal. 

"I think we'll be safe, we'll just have to take the long way back." Mal shifted his body slightly, and moved his hands to Simon's waist. 

"Captain..." Simon was sure his voice was as strangled as his clothes were feeling. "Please..." 

"You want me to move my hands, all you gotta do is ask, Doc" Mal looked down in puzzlement. "Kinda thought you were enjoying having them on your body, there, though." 

Simon's breath caught. Surely not... "This might be easier if you stopped calling me 'Doc.'" And, of course, with that comment, it was too late to back down now. 

"You called me 'Captain' first." Mal's crooked grin returned with a vengeance, and suddenly, Simon couldn't stand it anymore. He grabbed Mal's head and pulled that mouth in for a hard kiss. 

Mal grunted, obviously a bit surprised, but opened his mouth to Simon's tongue, as he yanked their bodies closer together. Simon moaned as the sudden rush of blood and heat pooled in his groin, and thrust his tongue in deeper, tasting the remains of their earlier drinking. 

Mal slid his hands down, grabbing onto Simon's ass, grinding their sudden erections together. Simon gasped, and pulled away, eyes closing in pleasure. 

"Simon," Mal muttered, as his head leaned down to graze at Simon's neck. "You taste even better than I imagined." Simon could barely process that comment, but slid his right hand down Mal's arm, while still running his fingers through the captain's soft hair. 

The hands on his ass were pressing and massaging firmly, the mouth on his throat was alternating between light kisses and sharp nips. Simon held on for dear life as the two of them rode closer to the edge of the wave. "Mal," he groaned, as he was pulled even closer, the pressure on his erection becoming unbearable. 

"God, yes, Simon," Mal pulled back from his neck, fastening his lips to Simon's. "Come for me, now." The command was the last straw, Simon cursed into Mal's mouth as the convulsions shuddered through him. Losing the last bit of control he had, he bit Mal's lip, and tasted blood as the other man thrust hard against him, grimaced, and went still. Simon dropped his head to Mal's shoulder, and closed his eyes. 

They stood there, embracing and unmoving, sweat and semen drying under their clothes, the odor a reminder of what they had just done. Simon tried not to panic. He doubted he could bear it if this were a one-time thing. 

Lifting his head, he glanced at Mal's face in repose. His skin was slick with sweat, hair stringy and crushed into new configurations. There was a tiny wound on his bottom lip, and Simon touched it gently with his thumb. 

"Sorry we missed your sunset." It was probably the most inane comment ever, but it was all his brain could process. 

"Hmm. I think I can live without that." Mal's eyes opened a fraction, taking in Simon's surely debauched appearance. "As long as you promise to make it up to me again." Simon looked into the blue eyes, hoping that what he was reading there was true. "We do have to get back to the ship, to relieve Zoe and the rest." 

Simon continued to stare. 

"Besides," Mal continued, "I think we're going to have to have a conversation about the proper way to behave in public, Simon. You seem to have all sorts of interesting ideas. And while I find them right pleasant, others might be a bit shocked." Mal's easy smile took any sting from the light words. 

Simon smiled back. "It's probably a good thing I've got you around to teach me, then." 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to skripka


End file.
